


The Girl Next Door

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I can't write short stories I guess, here is 6,000 words of porn. No beta and I wrote it today, so it's probably riddled with errors. Seriously, I corrected a typo wherein Bill was sucking his own cock. This is for the <a href="http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>bsg_kink</b></a> six little words challenge and fulfills three prompts: "Hands tied, Maya writhes; Bill licks", <a href="http://wishflsinfl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wishflsinfl.livejournal.com/"><b>wishflsinfl</b></a>'s "Laura watches, touching herself", and finally, <a href="http://plausiblyremote.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://plausiblyremote.livejournal.com/"><b>plausiblyremote</b></a>'s epic haiku:</p><p> </p><p>"Bill gladly promotes<br/>Laura's homoerotic<br/>promiscuity."</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't write short stories I guess, here is 6,000 words of porn. No beta and I wrote it today, so it's probably riddled with errors. Seriously, I corrected a typo wherein Bill was sucking his own cock. This is for the [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) six little words challenge and fulfills three prompts: "Hands tied, Maya writhes; Bill licks", [](http://wishflsinfl.livejournal.com/profile)[**wishflsinfl**](http://wishflsinfl.livejournal.com/)'s "Laura watches, touching herself", and finally, [](http://plausiblyremote.livejournal.com/profile)[**plausiblyremote**](http://plausiblyremote.livejournal.com/)'s epic haiku:
> 
>  
> 
> "Bill gladly promotes  
> Laura's homoerotic  
> promiscuity."

Laura had never craved the touch of Bill's tongue or the slide of his hands over her body as much as she did tonight. In the past she hadn't let her fantasies wander this far, unsure of whether or not there would ever be a time when they would play out. Wish not, want not, her father had always said.

That was before New Caprica, before that feeling of sun soaking skin she'd desired just as much as another person's touch. Something about the penetrating warmth and the breeze swirling her newly bartered-for dress around her legs set her free for the first time since the attacks. Since before the attacks.

Freedom smelled like dust drawn up from the ground with a spin of wind, felt like the soft sinking of sand under her heels. Freedom tasted like the liquor on Bill Adama's lips, like the salty flesh along the edge of his collar, felt like the brush of his moustache against the inside of her wrist. She couldn't get enough of freedom.

The night music made by war-weary musicians on salvaged and makeshift instruments became a backdrop, an accompanying dance that nearly matched the thudding of her heart in her chest as he drew her to her feet and kissed her, as they staggered across the sand hand-in-hand until they clung to each other, clutching at clothing and kissing more through their chuckles. She pulled him, in heats, closer to her tent; the laughter between them faded into gasps for breath between the surge of their mouths and impatient moans and urgent whispers.

The light of the moon led them through the paths between tents and they arrived at the front of her tent just as Bill made his first venture under her camisole with his fingers, feather-light touches along her bare waist.

"Oh gods, come on." She was panting now from the fury of his kisses and the electrifying touch of his hand on her skin. "You play dirty, Adama."

He kissed her hard, mouth open, and she twined her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, stepping backward, all passion and romance until her ankle nearly turned on a clod of loose dirt. She grabbed his lapels, righting herself and pressing her body against him.

"I'm gonna kill myself out here," she breathed against his lips.

"Then let's get inside." He kissed her one more time and she reached behind her, one hand still on his lapel and the other fumbling with tent flaps and yanking one side open so they could fall in.

The bare minimum of restraint they'd been showing outside was quickly abandoned in the pitch black of the tent. She held him firmly, her tongue slipping into his mouth and her leg against his thigh, righting her belly against the discovery of a very satisfying bulge. He growled into her mouth and moved his hands to her ass, squeezing through the layered fabric of her skirt and prodding her forcefully farther into the tent.

She felt the backs of her thighs hit something behind her—the table—and she whimpered, departing his kiss just long enough to breathe a command.

"Here. Can't wait."

They both worked her up onto the table, mouths meeting again, and once she was seated he knelt to the hemline of her skirt, gripping her calves, and slipped his palms up her heated skin. There was fire in her veins, there had to be, coursing through her body, nipping at the heels of his hands. Fingers stroked her inner thigh and she parted her legs with an anticipatory low moan, feeling the cool air of the night hit dampness that was quickly covered by his hand.

"Gods," he groaned before his teeth captured her ear. She wondered if he could feel her throbbing through wet fabric as he rhythmically palmed her, teasing her. She clutched at the back of his head, pushing into his hand, desire overwhelming her.

"Bill, come on."

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and she moaned with relief as she lifted her hips to help him work them off.

"I can't wait either," he said as she kicked her underwear off her toe.

"Then don't."

He grabbed her ass with one hand, the bruising press of his fingers muted through her skirt. The other cupped her wetness, possessing her. She needed this. She whimpered at the sensation of two cold fingers rubbing against her slick inner lips and he kissed the noise away the moment he entered her, hard and to the knuckle.

Pleasure surged through her and all she wanted was more.

Laura grabbed his shoulder, fingernails scratching against wool as he began to finger her, hard and slow, and she looked down to try and watch but the darkness was prohibitive. Instead, she steadied herself against his body, his breath hot against her ear as he curled his fingers and stroked her inside. It felt good, then a little better, then he hit the smallest spot that made her eyelids flutter and her body awash with sensation. She was afraid to move so she let him guide her, whispering encouragements, one word here or there, _yes, Bill, gods, yes, there, there, there_.

"My hand is so wet," he whispered. "Gods, I want you."

Like a magnet, her free hand moved to the front of his pants, gripping his hardness as another wave of arousal hit her. "I want this." She bit his bottom lip, hard, then soothed it with her tongue.

He thrust his fingers into her once, causing her to gasp, then withdrew them. She could make out his face now and could see him undeniably slip his fingers into his mouth.

She listened closely—she wanted to hear him sucking, taking her in.

Instead, she heard a rustling to their right and nearly jumped out of her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as Bill's head turned quickly to the offending noise. He'd heard it too.

"Who the frak—" Bill reached for her skirt and yanked it down. "Who's there."

"Gods, hold on."

Laura recognized the soft female voice instantly. "It's okay," she muttered, embarrassment washing over her. She raised her voice. "It's okay, Maya."

She heard more rustling and then saw a shadow as Maya got out of her bed and stood up. "I'm not sure you should be saying it's okay when you're in my tent."

Bill turned to look at Laura and she was glad it was dark enough that she didn't feel the obligation to meet his eyes. "What."

"Our tents... they're right next to each other. Gods, we're in the wrong tent," Laura explained, feeling lightheaded. "We're in Maya's tent."

Then her nerves hit—she'd led Bill right into Maya's tent. Right into where Maya was keeping Isis. There was no way he could possibly know... "Maya, where's the baby?"

"The baby," Bill echoed quietly, the guilt in his voice palpable.

She watched Maya's slight form move closer, then heard a soft laugh. "Isis is with Cally tonight. They wanted me to go out and 'light it up.' You can probably figure how that worked out."

"Home early, then," Laura said, relief flooding through her.

"Yeah. But you... You must be frakking drunk out of your mind. Who's with you?"

Laura cringed, then answered. "Bill Adama."

There was a pregnant pause within the tent. "Wow," Maya said. Then she repeated herself, her voice soft.

The silence was nearly unbearable. Laura didn't move from the table; Bill didn't move from his stance in front of her. Maya stood a mere foot away from them. Laura felt her heart thudding in her chest once again, no music to match this time. "Well. This is awkward."

"Well, we could just leave," Bill said, accenting the last word like it was imperative to do so. Laura imagined his balls were probably aching by now. She shook her head, trying to clear it from the alcohol-, drug- and sex-riddled stupor.

"Yes, gods. Of course. I'm so sorry, Maya." Laura slid down from the table. She could make out the other woman's face now and the pale of her arms folded against the dark color of her tank top.

"It's okay," Maya said. Laura smiled in apology and wondered whether she should try to find her panties on the floor or just leave them for the morning. Maybe she could retrieve them while Maya was still sleeping. Gods, she'd frakked up this time. Now, every time she saw Maya at the school tent she'd think of this terrible mistake. And Bill... poor Bill. At least she knew Maya could keep a secret. Or at least, she hoped she knew.

"Are you enjoying the Founders' Day festivities, Admiral?" Maya asked.

As if it could get any worse. Laura didn't know whether to laugh or put her face in her hands.

"I... have been." Bill wasn't one to stumble over his words, except for now.

Maya moved closer to him and Laura saw her place her hand on his chest, the pale of her skin contrasted against the dark wool of his jacket. "Everyone else is still out there having a good time."

"Yeah, they are." Bill sounded remorseful, like he'd just bet his savings on a horse race and come in fourth.

Laura wasn't sure but she thought she saw Maya move even closer to him. She squinted a bit, trying to decipher the movement through the dark.

"I don't really need to go out to do that," Maya said, barely audible.

Then she kissed him.

Laura heard Bill's sharp intake of breath over her own.

Maya pulled away after a moment, then turned to Laura. She leaned in and kissed her and Laura felt a surge of arousal, the tension thick in the air. Maya's lips were soft on hers, just as soft as Bill's but not as full, and she felt Bill's hand slide along the small of her back.

"Don't go," Maya whispered.

Laura felt Bill's lips on her ear and she turned to him, looking into his eyes. He kissed her, his tongue lightly tracing her upper lip, what Laura realized was a cautious question. She felt Maya watching them as she returned Bill's kiss, opening her mouth, letting him in.

Frak it, it was New Caprica. A new start.

And Maya, well, Maya was surprising the hell out of her, but she knew what it was like to live for the moment. She lived like that once—seeing chances and taking them, not thinking about consequences.

Maya reminded her a lot of her younger, more carefree self.

Laura felt his hand making its way up her thigh again, dragging her skirt along with it. His head bent to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes when she felt a delicate hand trailing him along her skin. Bill found her center and the pulsing heat returned. He flicked her clit a few times with his fingers and she shivered. Then she felt Maya's hand move from her inner thigh to join Bill's, then felt her push his fingers away.

"Let me." The woman's voice had changed timbre, was lower than Laura had ever heard it. Maya's fingertips caressed her clit as Bill's face pressed against her neck. Laura let out a small moan as single sparks of pleasure accompanied Maya's movements; Bill's answering groan made them grow.

Laura felt Maya's fingers nudge inside her, slick and smooth, and had to hold herself up with one hand as the movements began to flow, slow in, slow out. Her hips rocked with it and she turned her head to kiss Bill while listening to Maya's soft moan of approval.

"She better than me?" he asked, though she could hear the smile in his voice. It put her at ease; there had been a part of her that worried that he would be jealous or upset, but he sounded amused. She hoped it wasn't the drugs or alcohol making this all okay.

"You're different." Laura kissed his cheek, then his mouth.

Maya's fingers slipped out of her, briefly disappointing. Then Laura felt both of Maya's hands on her thighs, then her breath, then a tongue lightly flicking.

She had to break Bill's kiss to let out a small pant as Maya's tongue slid higher along her leg. She saw Bill look down and wondered what he could see in the darkness. Laura hitched her skirt higher and slid her hips to the table's edge, tilting her heat to Maya's ready mouth.

Maybe he was jealous now.

Maya lapped at her, tongue flat, and Laura hummed at the intense sensations centered there. It had been so long since she'd been touched, not to mention how long it had been since someone had done this to her. Especially a woman. She was certainly getting back into old habits quickly today.

And Maya certainly knew what she was doing.

Bill cursed under his breath and pushed his hand under her wrap to caress one of her breasts through her camisole, thumb and forefinger training for a nipple and peaking it. He kissed her, pinching and releasing as Maya's tongue lapped deep, hitting her clit and agonizingly sliding back downward. Maya's fingers joined her tongue, slipping inside of her and teasingly stroking. Maya began to whimper against her and Laura echoed her, jolted with the harder thrusts she was receiving.

She felt her orgasm building already but wasn't sure she was ready to come. She could greedily pursue it, push Maya's head against her and force her to make it happen. The release would be welcome, a merciful rush of relief she desperately needed.

Maya lapped harder, faster, then fluttered her tongue over Laura's clit, making her hips buck involuntarily. "Frak," Laura whispered, breaking Bill's kiss with a moan. "Gods, Bill, you. You."

The groan that escaped him she interpreted as thankful.

She heard and felt Maya laugh. "Not good enough for you?"

This quest for validation from the both of them—Maya and Bill—would be a fun game to play if she were into playing games. But right now she was just into getting frakked.

Maya rose and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Bill moved away from them a step, shedding his jacket and laying it on the table beside Laura. She could barely make out the rigid lines of muscles in his arms and his chest under his tanks, but it was enough.

She watched Bill get on his knees in front of her while Maya worked to untie the knot in her wrap. Laura felt Bill kissing her inner thigh and became distracted, almost not noticing as slender fingers pushed the wrap down her shoulders and arms to pool at her wrists. Laura shook it off, then raised her arms as Maya lifted her camisole over her head just as Bill's tongue began to trail up her skin.

"Better," Maya said, running her fingers over Laura's bare stomach.

"Gods." Laura felt Bill bury his face into her, immediately pressing his tongue deeply inside. Gentle flicks around her entrance, rolling circles, then he began to lap. He seemed in no mood to wait; maybe he was tired of taking his time. Tiny shivers went up her spine as he groaned and licked her, his tongue almost unbearably strong. Maya simply watched until Laura couldn't take it and closed her eyes to give in to the pleasure she was feeling.

She felt Maya lean close, felt her breath on her cheek. "I've thought about this since the day I met you." Maya kissed the side of her mouth. "Sometimes I've thought about you and the Admiral. I always knew there was something between you."

Bill's rhythmic strokes were making Laura's legs shudder in ecstasy every time he reached her clit, which was more frequent with every pass. She grabbed the top of his hair, desperate to ride his mouth more.

"Sometimes... at night... I touch myself thinking about him frakking you. How you'd look. Gods, I want to know, Laura."

This confessional would be more shocking if Bill weren't nearly sending her over the edge. Now all it did was make her more desperate. Laura turned her face and kissed Maya hard. Bill's lips wrapped around her clit and he began to suck, tonguing the stiff bead in his mouth, and Laura started to come, whimpering into Maya's kiss. Warmth surged inside of her, tingling and spiraling until it hit her head and she ripped her mouth away, crying out, forgetting everything but the feeling for a moment. Bill continued to suck and she shifted her hips, pushing his head away roughly.

"No," Laura breathed, opening her eyes and looking down at him. He stayed on his knees, looking up at her, caressing her thighs with his hands.

Laura moved her legs to one side and slipped off the table, legs unsteady, remnants of her orgasm still flooding her body. She looked around and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Maya. Where's your lamp? Turn it on."

Maya took a few steps away and did so, flooding the tent with warm, low light. The three of them then looked at each other for the first time this evening—Laura in her bra and skirt, Maya in her tank top and panties, Bill standing up in his tanks and pants and evidently, a raging hard-on.

Laura walked up to Bill, his chin still wet from her, and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She kissed him, tasting herself, and he ran his hands up her back, flicking the fastener of her bra loose.

Laura laughed. "I was trying to be sweet and all you've got on your mind is that."

"Can you blame me?" He slipped her bra off her shoulders. "Two beautiful women in front of me. I can count the number of times this has happened to me on one finger."

They all chuckled then. It was entirely ludicrous, this entire situation, but it wasn't without its benefits. Laura's throbbing clit attested to that. Bill moved his hands to her breasts, cupping and teasing them with the pads of his fingers. His vision was lowered and she took some satisfaction in the fact that Bill was just a man, much like any other.

"Eyes up here, Admiral," Laura said, tugging his tank top loose from his waistband and running her hands under it. Gods, how long she'd wanted to do just that, that simple touch. His ribcage was firm against her palms, his nipples hardened. "Tell me what you need."

Laura pressed her thigh against his cock and his expression changed so much more visibly in the lamplight. It went from amusement to desire, intensity, so much so that it took her breath away.

"Now that I've had you, I want her," Bill said. His face broke into an apologetic smile as he looked at Maya. "If you're okay with that."

Laura looked at the other woman, still standing by the table. Maya tilted her head and examined him and Laura realized just how young and beautiful she was. She'd rarely taken the chance to look at her, usually so busy with her head buried in plans for the school when Maya was around, quietly organizing and working on her own lesson ideas. But now, standing in front of them and barely clothed, Laura noted her lithe arms and legs and the delicate features of her face framed by her long brown hair. She was like a fawn. And yes, incredibly young. Laura felt a pang of guilt until she reminded herself whose idea this was to begin with. This girl—this woman—was far from innocent.

"It depends," Maya said, putting one hand on her hip. She kept her gaze steadily on Bill, like the man held no rank in her tent. "How do you 'want' me?"

Laura looked at Bill and he looked almost embarrassed, nervous. "What would you be okay with?"

Maya appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I'd be okay with you going down on me. I've heard you're pretty good."

Laura laughed, surprising even herself with its volume. "Um, yes. Highly recommend."

Bill kissed her. "Thank you."

They all stood there for a minute, something Laura thought she could refer to as comedic timing. Then Maya walked up to them and put her hand on Bill's upper arm. "Work me up to it," she said, kissing his shoulder. "It's been a while for me."

Laura noticed Bill's expression soften at the tone in her voice. Seems it had been a while for all of them. She realized she didn't know much about Bill's past but she knew even less about Maya. These were things they didn't speak of, stones best left unturned.

Bill turned to Maya and put his arms around her waist, kissing a trail from her collarbone up her neck to her ear. Laura watched Maya steadily relaxing into his embrace, her fingers wrapped around Bill's biceps. Bill nipped her ear, then worked down her neck again, pulling her closer.

Laura felt a muted throb of arousal rekindled at the apex of her thighs. Maya began moving her head, trying to catch Bill's mouth with her own. Finally they kissed, softly at first, then Maya parted her lips and shifted against him, pressing her breasts to his chest.

Bill's hands slipped down to Maya's ass, rounded in her white cotton panties, and cupped its curves. Her hips reacted immediately, undulating against him as their kiss deepened.

Laura was rapt as she pushed her skirt off her hips, letting it slide down her legs. She kissed Bill's shoulder, pressing her body against his back and her fingers into his hips. She pushed herself against him harder, wanting the friction of his skin against her own and frustrated by his tanks.

As if he knew, he pulled away from Maya long enough to remove his tanks and toss them in the corner of the tent. Then he slipped one hand down the flat plane of Maya's belly to cup her through her panties, making her gasp. Maya pulled his head down and kissed him.

Laura pressed her bare breasts against Bill's back and licked between his shoulder blades as he teased Maya with his hand. "You okay?" she asked either one of them, pressing her teeth into the back of Bill's neck.

"Yes." That was Maya, and Laura heard her sharp intake of breath. Laura placed her hand on Bill's bicep, feeling it flex as he palmed Maya's heat.

"I want you better than okay," Bill said, giving Maya a quick kiss. "Get on the cot."

Maya walked over to her bed and Laura snagged her finger in Bill's waistband. "Aren't you the chivalrous one."

Her smile brought on his smile, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Not at all. I'm being totally selfish here."

She hitched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

The smile never left his face as he went to join Maya. He knelt beside the cot, running his hand slowly down her body from shoulder to hip, and said something Laura couldn't hear that made her giggle. Then he moved his hand up to cup her breast, fingers smoothing over it, then the other. He pulled up her tank top to expose her belly, lowering his head to kiss the dip of her navel and making her shift on the cot with a soft breath.

Laura watched the grace and beauty of this man and the woman he was treating so reverently in front of her. She ached to be touched by him but knew she would have her moment. Laura ran her fingers over her stomach, then began to lightly trace circles around her nipple until it hardened under her touch.

Bill hooked his fingers under Maya's panties and tugged them down; she lifted her hips and watched as he slid them over her bent legs. He put them aside and kissed her knee, then climbed onto the lower portion of the cot. He barely fit on it with Maya; these military-issue cots were never meant for two people. But he managed to slide up, his shoulders under her thighs.

"Admiral, wait. Laura?" Maya turned her face to her. Laura's hand left her breast and she felt a blush stain her cheeks. She walked to the side of the cot and avoided looking down at Bill between Maya's thighs. She wasn't sure how it would make her feel.

"Could you..." Maya averted her eyes. "Could you tie my hands?"

Laura tried not to look taken aback by the request. Not that it shocked her in general, but for Maya it did. Maya noticed and bit her lip. "I just... I come better that way."

Laura nodded, smiling to reassure her. "Just... let me..." She looked around, not seeing anything that would work particularly well.

"Here." Bill rose to his knees, shaky on the cot. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it from its loops, then held it out to Laura. Laura took it, holding its heavy weight in her hands.

"I'm not sure this'll work," Laura said.

"It works. Trust me." He settled back down between Maya's thighs and looked up at Laura, waiting.

All the things they were learning tonight.

"It'll be fine," Maya said, holding her arms over her head. "Just wind it around my wrists and pull the buckle tight."

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined wrapping the Admiral's belt around the wrists of her school aide. But she was, carefully, in circles that restrained Maya but didn't cut too tightly into the skin of her arms. She pulled the belt through its buckle and fastened it, then stood up straight to admire her results. Maya's breath was more labored now, her skin more flush and her nipples peaked.

It'd turned her on. Lords of Kobol.

"Thanks," Maya whispered. Laura watched her body arc and looked down to see Bill's mouth on her. Maya moaned and Laura stepped backward, away from the cot until all Laura could see was his shoulders, his head hidden by Maya's bare thigh.

It meant Bill couldn't see her, either.

Laura looked at Maya's bound wrists. Her fingers were moving, trying to clutch at the belt but unable to reach it. Instead, Maya moved her body in reaction to Bill, her hips grinding and releasing as she began to cry out softly, her eyes squeezed shut.

Now they both couldn't see her.

Laura, her body thrumming with want, moved her hand between her legs, curling her fingers around her soaked heat, sending a shockwave up her spine. She repeated the action, rubbing her palm against her wet clit. She felt her legs grow weak and looked wistfully behind her to the only chair in the tent.

It felt strange, pulling the chair up to the side of the cot. She'd never been much of a voyeur and Bill going down on Maya should have made her insanely jealous. But she acknowledged to herself that she was more fascinated and turned on by the reactions he was drawing out of Maya's body.

She sat down, spreading her legs. Bill, whose head she still couldn't see, groaned into Maya's flesh and she could hear his wet sucking and Maya's answering whimpers. Laura began touching herself again, this time action solely directed at her clit, rubbing circles, teasing it.

"Gods." Maya's voice was high and soft and she writhed against Bill's tongue. She wasn't coming yet, but she was close. Laura listened and could hear Bill lapping at her, faster now, and she imagined every time Maya cried out coincided with Bill hitting the woman's clit. Maya's tank top had moved up her torso and was sitting just under her breasts, the muscles of her abdomen flexing and releasing.

Laura, herself, was so swollen, and wanted him to see her frakking herself for him, but knew he was far too involved in bringing Maya to orgasm to watch her now.

She would let Maya come first.

Suddenly, Maya's hips jerked upward and she cried out several times, her head tilted back and body twisted, her thighs pressed tightly against Bill's head. Maya strained against the belt holding her hands and said someone's name—she barely heard it over the squeaking of the cot. Laura pushed curiosity aside and coaxed her clit with curved fingers, desperate to come. A few more strokes and she was just as gone, whimpering and gripping the chair with her free hand for support as she slid two fingers inside herself to feel her orgasm subsiding.

This was how Bill saw her when he lifted his head; spread-eagled in a chair, hand buried in her own pussy. Far from elegant, but somehow, she knew he didn't give a frak about elegance right now.

"Frak," he murmured. "I'm jealous of that hand."

Laura laughed, still catching her breath.

"Me too," Maya said, also breathless.

"Hey." Bill slapped the side of her ass and she smiled, lowering her hands to her waist.

"Untie me?"

Laura got up and bent down to remove the belt, but not without reaching over and running her wet fingers across Bill's lips. He smiled and licked them demurely as she freed Maya, then sat up on the side of the cot. Laura nearly laughed again at the sad state of his situation.

"All this attention you've been giving us," she said, crossing to stand in front of him. He watched—first her face, then her breasts—as she bent over to unzip his pants. He leaned back so she could unfasten the clasp as well, then lifted his hips so she could remove them.

"I'm not going to argue," he said, deadpan. "I've been working pretty hard."

Maya sat up, a wicked gleam in her eye. She watched as Laura pulled down Bill's boxer briefs, careful to maneuver around his erection.

"Mmmhmm. And hard work deserves rewards." Laura straddled him, one knee and then the other, and looked into his eyes as she wrapped her hand around his cock. His breath, a sigh of relief, was hot against her neck. She stroked him, his girth making her wetter, which she didn't think was possible at this point. She noticed Maya hanging back and not touching him. That wouldn't last for long, but for now, this moment belonged to the two of them.

Laura moved lower so she could feel the head of his cock graze against her heat, then rocked herself against it. They groaned together and she grinned, kissing his open mouth. He tasted bitter still, like Maya, and she sucked his tongue with a gentle tug. Her lips grazed over his gently, tickling the sensitive skin.

"I know this is what you want."

"You don't know for how long."

Lowering her body more, his shaft slid through her slick folds. She rubbed herself against him, the stimulation driving her crazy. And from the look on his face, it was driving him crazy too. He cupped one breast and tugged a nipple between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue against it. Laura tilted her head back and moaned, his cock teasing her wetness and teeth teasing her skin.

"You feel so good," she whispered, stroking him one last time. "I know what I want."

Laura stepped back off the cot, then got on her knees. She smirked and saw nothing but lust in his eyes. She looked to Maya. "You can do this with me if you'd like."

"Frakkin... Lords of Kobol," Bill breathed.

Maya smiled, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'll admit I don't really know how."

Laura was confused for a moment and then realization hit her. Her altered state had left her memory in shambles, but of course. She did know a little about Maya after all, everything she'd learned when they had picked her to care for Isis. Maya had a partner before the attacks and they'd planned to have a baby together. She'd never known her name before, but it had to be the one Maya said when she came.

Emily.

Laura smiled back. "Well, I like to teach."

"Oh, _gods_ ," Bill groaned.

They both looked at him—the man's hair was tousled and face was red and he smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I've been waiting, and it's getting harder to wait with the two of you talking like that."

Laura wrapped her hand around his cock again, then kissed the tip of it. "You don't have to wait any more, Bill."

She slid him into her mouth, leaving her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. The noise he made was music to her ears, a kind of groan that was purely inspirational. She kept their gaze as she sucked on his length, moving up and down his shaft with long strokes of her tongue. Under, over, around, every possible way she could please him. She wanted to give him that. She hummed and he growled in response, his hips making a minute buck toward her. He moved his hand to her hair as she twirled her tongue around the bead of precum she'd found.

Laura noticed Maya moving down beside her, on her knees. She stopped and pulled away from Bill's dick and noticed his fist clenching. The poor guy. Maya leaned close and kissed her, a hard, bruising kiss, and Laura returned it en force, their tongues teasing and Maya's hands caressing her breasts. Then they broke the kiss and Maya looked at Bill as she ran her tongue in one long lap up the bottom of his shaft.

"Trade me places," Maya murmured. "I want to finish him off."

"Gods." Laura and Bill had said it in unison. Laura gave his dick one last suck and then moved aside so Maya could take her place between his thighs. Maya slid her hand to the small of Laura's back and pulled her closer. And Laura, suddenly realizing exactly what Maya wanted, straddled Maya's thigh and pressed her heat down on the bare skin.

Maya began sucking on Bill, slowly first, just the head. She closed her eyes and slid him further into her mouth. Laura, her body throbbing against Maya's leg, began to ride it, gentle pressure that tweaked her oversensitive clit just right.

Maya worked him faster and Laura heard Bill's breath begin to come out in gasps. He began thrusting his hips more and Maya adjusted to it, working him into a frenzied rhythm.

Laura saw Bill's hand moving on the cot, searching for something. She leaned over as far as she could, grabbing her panties from beside the chair, then pushed them into Maya's hand. Maya's eyes moved to hers with a look of confusion and then Bill groaned with a hard thrust, then another, his fist pounding into the cot.

"Frak," he hissed. "Gods, sorry."

Laura watched Maya pull away and put the pair of panties to her mouth; then she looked away, giving Maya a second to take care of it. Of all things, this was the strangest part of all.

"It's okay," Maya said, folding up the panties. Then she laughed while rubbing gentle circles on the small of Laura's back. "Mark that off the list of ‘Things I Never Thought I'd Do'."

"Several things for me," Bill said, sitting up straighter, his sagging cock a centerpiece between the three of them.

Laura grinned. "None for me."

Maya rolled her eyes, her hand sliding down to Laura's ass. Laura rocked herself on Maya's leg a few more times just for kicks, then settled, moving her hand to Bill's thigh and stroking it.

It was another pause—they hadn't had one in a while. It was a good ending point, and Laura felt sure they all thought so, but the question of how to mark it as the end was seemingly unanswerable. How could they stand up, get dressed, leave, and forget? Were they supposed to leave and assume this would never happen again?

Did she want it to happen again?

"It's okay," Maya said, leaning over to tuck hair behind Laura's ear. "You can go."

"I know it's okay." Laura smiled and slipped off of Maya's leg, sitting back on her haunches. "I hope you know that I never intended for this to happen. The tent thing... that was an honest mistake."

"Not a bad one, but it was one," Bill said, reaching down to grab his briefs to cover his groin. "I'm not sure what this..." He paused and Laura leaned over and kissed his knee.

"It's nothing." Maya looked at him, and then at Laura. "It's nothing."

Laura nodded. "Absolutely. Thank you, Maya, for understanding."

Maya smiled and stood up, retrieving her clothes from the floor. Bill and Laura did the same, a treasure hunt, collecting pieces shed about the tent and putting them back on.

As Bill put on his jacket, Maya walked up to Laura and touched her shoulder. "Laura. I wanted to say... I hope this doesn't affect us in any way. Professionally, friendship, whatever."

"I think you know we're both mature enough to avoid that."

Maya smiled, then moved her hand away. She crossed her arms. "Since I lost Emily, I haven't... I haven't been intimate with anyone. I've just been alone, in that way. Sometimes it feels so hopeless."

"I know what that's like."

Maya nodded, then wiped her eye with one finger, her jaw set. "Thank you, Laura."

Bill approached them, then put his arm around Maya, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "Here's to better days ahead."

Maya smiled. "To better days."

Laura touched Bill's forearm. "I think we've taken up enough of Maya's evening to herself."

They all smiled at each other, a bit awkward, before Bill and Laura walked to the tent flaps.

"We're taking tomorrow off," Laura said to Maya as they exited the tent.

"Thank you!"

Laura laughed quietly and grabbed Bill's hand, tugging him toward the tent next door.

"You sure this is the right tent?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her near.

"I'm sure." She smiled and kissed him, then let the both of them inside.

She tied the flaps behind them and walked over to her table, lighting the lamp and noting how much the two tents looked the same, down to the narrow and inconvenient little cot.

"So," Bill said, walking up to her at the table. "What are you thinking?"

She leaned against it, her pace quickening when she met his eyes. "I'm thinking... if you can get it up again, I can be more quiet this time."

He chuckled, running his hand over her hip. They kissed, slowly, and Laura felt the muted burn of arousal beginning again. Gods, this man.

"I may be old, but not that old."  



End file.
